The present invention is an apparatus used for filling quickly a vessel for example a pool with a water or fluid as well as sensing desired fill level and automatically shutting off source water when water reaches desired level.
This apparatus would be a tool used by a pool builder, pool remodel company, or a pool service and repair company to quickly fill an empty pool without the need for a person to monitor water level in order to shut off water source once water reached desired level to avoid over filling or flooding the home, landscape etc.
Empty pools should be filled quickly whether to avoid new plaster from cracking or previously filled pools from shifting after being drained of the weight of the water. Reason one may be forced to drain a pool would be due to algae, poor water quality, or to perform a repair of some kind etc. Simply put this invention would be used by anyone who wants a pool filled after draining or for filling a new pool at a quicker rate then a built in auto fill system or one of the other portable mechanical or electrical water leveling systems that have been invented are capable of filling a pool.
The devices invented which are similar to this one are intended for maintaining a pools water level for example Michael Gibbs invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,038. However the Gibbs invention and the others will not fill a pool quickly from bottom to top as those inventions are intended only to maintain a pools water level. Maintaining a pools water level does not require their inventions to deliver water at a fast rate as pool water auto fillers and level controllers are designed to replenish water that is lost due to evaporation or water that comes out due to bather splash out which is a minimal amount of water, therefore pool auto fillers and level controller output pressure is very low, furthermore the mechanical pivoting style float design they generally use cannot fully close off high pressure water. It would take several days to possibly a week for his or the other similar inventions to fill a regular size pool from empty to full. This invention has the capability of filling a pool in a much shorter time frame by utilizing electrical high flow valves.
This Invention is a portable unit designed for professionals in the pool industry to use at any location needed for rapid unmonitored pool filling.